


Training Supervisor {Star Wars} Poe Dameron x Reader

by DonnisamaNekoKohaiDameron



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crylo Ren, F/F, Fluff, NotKyloRen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnisamaNekoKohaiDameron/pseuds/DonnisamaNekoKohaiDameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ADHD had always ruined your life before, you've had to deal with it in your own way. But when Poe Dameron is assigned as your training supervisor due to your "boundless energy", you thank the Force that you are hyperactive.</p><p>Not exactly a crackfic but pretty humorous. Trigger Warning<br/>Contains mild swearing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was your dream to be a resistance pilot, ever since the news of the Resistance rising against the First Order reached your planet, Anthan Prime, you wanted so badly to join.

You trained. You took the tests.

Although you flunked due to the fact you were 'distracted too easily', the training supervisor passed you anyways. He said he saw too much raw, untapped energy to keep you out.

For the first time in your entire life, you were glad you had ADHD.

 

"Hey (Y/n)!" Your best friend waved you over to sit with him.

"Why did the admiral call us here again?" You didn't listen to the message and now you wish you did.

"We're each going to have our own supervisor," Your friend whispered "And they're going to be _**real**_ Resistance pilots."

"Cool!" You were so excited you could barely sit still.

Admiral Ackbar stepped up and told the cadets the basics of their training, but you weren't listening. Instead, you peeked at the pilots standing on the side. You didn't recognize anyone except for one man.

Poe Dameron. The Resistance's best pilot

"(Friend's name)!" You loudly whispered "It's the best pilot in the universe, _**Poe fricking Dameron**_!!!" You started shaking your best friend and fangirling rather loudly as Admiral Ackbar finished his instructions and started calling out cadets' names and assigning then to pilots. Your best friend was called and he stood up abruptly, causing you to fall on your face.

"(F/n)(L/n)" Ackbar called out.

" **YESSIR I'M COMBAT READY!!!** " You sprang up and saluted.

Quite a few of the cadets and pilots chuckled at your display. You blushed in embarrassment and ducked your head.

"You will be assigned to Poe Dameron"

You were so shocked by what the admiral said you stood there for a moment.

**exe.processing.(F/n)(L/n)+Poe Dameron=...**

**Does not compute**

Eventually you made it over to where Poe stood and tried to start a conversation.

Failed miserably.

"Mr. Dameron s-sir..." You had imagined this moment for years, prayed for it. But all of the clever things you were going to say slipped your mind.

"Call me Poe. Sir makes me feel old" Poe replied

"Hey, how about we start our first lesson in space?"

  
"Really??? We can do that?" You gaped.

  
"Yeah, come on!" He started jogging towards the x-wings.

  
You tried to ignore the sinking feeling in your gut as you followed him. As long as you were with Poe Dameron, you'd be safe...

  
Right?

 


	2. Chapter 2

By the time you reached the X-wing bay you were gasping for breath and fell to your knees

"Wait... a minute..."

"We weren't even running for two miles."

"I'm made for 500 meter dashes, not a kriffing marathon... I have no stamina."

Poe rolled his eyes.

"Either you're lazy, or seriously out of shape." He held out his arm to help you up.

"How about... both?" You grasped his hand and pulled yourself up.

  
"That's going to change once I'm through with you." He said as he and you climbed into the cockpit.

  
"Woah..." You marveled at the controls. You had flown simulations, but this was the first time in the cockpit. "Alright, let's go blow stuff up!"  
"Easy tiger, we aren't even off the ground yet." Poe remarked as he flipped switches and started up the engines.

  
"There's this sector with lots of asteroids scattered around, great for target practice."

  
"Then what are we waiting for?"

  
                                                                                                   

"Coming out of hyperspace in three, two, one"

Instead of seeing asteroids and stars, you were greeted with a gigantic ship about to squash the X-wing like a bug.

"What the hell is _that_?!?!" You shouted

"It's a First Order ship!" Poe said as he veered left to avoid crashing into the menacing ship.

 

"That was close..." You sighed a breath of relief

"Don't relax just yet, they've noticed us." Poe maneuvered through the asteroid field as two TIE fighters chased after the X-wing.

"Change of plans (Y/n), instead of asteroids to shoot you have TIE fighters. Hold 'em off while I get the hyper drive online and ready." Poe said as he flicked switches and worked the controls

"Can't you shoot them?"

"I can't fly the X-wing, ready the hyper drive, and shoot TIE fighters all at once."

"I thought you were the best pilot in the Resistance."

"Some things are impossible without a co-pilot or BB-8. You can do it, (y/n)." Poe reassured you

"Umm..." You nervously fired off a few rounds

"Don't be shy, hit 'em with everything you got!"

"Okay!" You shot at the first TIE fighter

"It's dodging my attacks!" You cried frustratedly.

  
Suddenly, you had an idea.

Instead of shooting it directly, you shot at a large asteroid towards the left. It's explosion caught the first TIE fighter in it's rift and crashed into more asteroids.

  
"Great job, (Y/n)!" Poe congratulated you

  
"Not bad for my first time, right?" You beamed. "But there's still another one..."

  
"That's fine, we're in a clearing now and the hyper drive is ready."

 

Without warning, a rogue asteroid spiraled towards the X-wing and jarred you and Poe.

 

"Damn! Not too badly damaged, but the steering may be off a little." Poe made the jump to hyperspace " You okay back there?"

He got no response. You were out cold with a bleeding forehead.

  
Blood bubbled in your throat and you coughed reflexively, jolting you awake.

"(Y/n)?"

"Yeah?" You croaked in between coughs

"Stay with me, you're gonna be fine."

"Poe, I can't bre-..." You mumbled

"(Y/n)?!" Poe shouted "Stay awake..."

_"Please."_

Then, you blacked out.

 

 

 

**A/N  Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger, but I need to study... Apparently high school is important (At least, that's what _they_   tell me). I promise I'll update tomorrow!!! Although I can't guarantee on weekends.**

**Always and forever, Your least favorite person... Peace out.**


End file.
